To Catch a Highwayman
by The Stilinator
Summary: Imagine if your favourite Doctor Who characters didn't travel the dangers of the Time Vortex, but instead explored the horrors of the simple open road. Set in the time of thieves and robbers on horseback, John Smith and associates must stop the dangerous Harold Saxon before time runs out... More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Saxon's Survivor

_A Message from the Author:__ Picture, if you will, all your favourite characters from the known Whoniverse; past, present, future and parallel. Now, for the sake of sanity, imagine the premise of the show to have changed: The Doctor, no longer a space and time traveller, no longer a Timelord but just a regular ol' human with a keen, almost Sherlock Holmes-esque eye upon the world. Now for the bombshell: Picture this all happening in Victorian Era Britain. What have you got? Well, read on…_

_Disclaimer:__ No matter how much I wish it, I do not own_ _'Doctor Who' or any of the characters hereby associated._

* * *

The horse trotted to a stop outside of the front gate to an odd-looking house. The rider, black robe covering their figure, jumped from the horses' back without word or concern of the neighbourhood and pushed open the gate with speed, ignoring the primary squeak as they ran up the garden path to the front door of the house. The peeling blue paintwork which only covered the door was shaken as the figure rapped with urgency upon the woodwork, ignoring the faded golden letters of the word 'Detective' while waiting impatiently as a man in a patchwork-blue suit answered the door.

Nudging aside the doorman's greeting – and the figure himself – in the process, the cloaked figure sprinted up the old wide staircase to the first door in front and frantically pushed it open, not even bothering to get anyone's attention as they spoke with urgency: "It's Saxon; we have a survivor!"

A man was sitting directed to the door, a desk covered with paperwork and a quill in hand, he didn't even look up from his work as he muttered, "And good morning to you, Ms Pond."

Sighing, the figure removed the black hood of her robe to reveal a rosy complexion and mass of curly blond hair. She moved towards the desk where she laid her palms upon the only seemingly-free part of the woodwork. "We have no time for pleasantries, John; Saxon has been sloppy and left a survivor."

"He hasn't been sloppy." Still the man, John, didn't look up, continuing scrawling upon the paper as if the interruption wasn't happening, "It just so happens that this woman is still alive now, whereas the survivors he's left thus far have died before anyone could get the information from them. Please get your facts right."

"Does it really matter John? And how do you even know…?" Surprised though she was, Ms Pond didn't move, indeed she glared even deeply onto the hair on Mr Smith's head – that being the only part of the head she could identify with while his nose was still in danger of smearing his own work – as if trying to see how it worked within.

"I have my methods, but still, the urgency is there within your vocals so I suppose I better have a peek at what has so rattled you so." Finally he looked up, a grin upon his surprisingly young face, a boyish glint in his dark blue eyes and an ink smudge upon his nose, he continued, "So whom found the woman, when, and what is her current condition?"

Unfathomed by his sudden change and glad to actually be talking about it, Pond began to pace as she recalled all the facts, noting that Smith himself was taking notes on fresh paper while not even removing his eyes from her – a skill she was still trying to perfect.

"It was my niece, well her husband actually. As you know the Williams Hospital is located on the outskirts of town and Ruari and my Amelia were taking a stroll down the beaten track on the edge of the woods when he heard the scream, I believe he told Amelia to get his father while he went in to find the source and cause of the disturbance. By the time my Amelia had returned to her husband's side it was to discover an upturned carriage, two dead horsemen and a woman with a gunshot wound to her chest."

"And yet she lives… Tell me what was the woman's name? In fact, where were the carriage's horses? Spooked maybe?" Still not looking down, Smith was scrawling with speed.

"She lives, yes. The Williams' are the best doctors in Southern England; he had the bullet removed within the hour and with my Amelia a nurse…"

"What was the name, Melody?" Smith asked a little urgently, causing Pond to look to him with raised eyebrows and a smirk upon her face.

"Temper-temper now, John…" she teased, used to the man's odd behaviour now thanks to the past few months of partnering with him, watching as Smith looked upon her with a scowl and an impatient sigh."Okay, okay, Lady Perpugilliam Brown of the United States… She was over here visiting relatives who live nearby… very rich."

"Lady Peri?" Smith stood suddenly, abandoning his notes as he walked around the desk, heading straight to the door, Melody instantly preparing herself to follow, instead being surprised to see him close the door on them, spinning round to face her as he stated quickly and urgently, "Peri is a close and personal friend of my father's, she was even in the country during his last term as constable before retirement, she helped him solve the case of those two missing boys – it was all over the papers if you remember?"

"Indeed" Melody muttered, not needing to progress further as Smith rounded back to sit at his desk once more, although this time not picking up the quill as he leant back in his chair, dangerously balancing himself upon the back two legs. "Mestor and Saxon; do you think they're connected?" Melody added with caution – Mestor being the one behind the kidnapping of the two boys some years ago.

"No" Smith answered a little too quickly as he fell back down on all four wooden legs before standing once more on his own two. Removing a tweed jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on quickly, he indicated for Melody to get the door before tearing down the staircase immediately and calling for the doorman, who was his actual and only servant. It wasn't until the man left did Smith turn to face Melody, "With Lady Brown aside, it seems like Saxon is on the move. Before this very moment it seemed his only intent was to rob random targets but with Sir Turlough last month and now Lady Brown, it looks like he has a new goal, shall we say, besides stealing money."

"Don't tell me, he's after you?" Melody asked almost sarcastically as the servant returned with a pair of gloves and the information that John's horse was now waiting outside with Melody's. It wasn't until the two were outside themselves did Smith finally address her question.

"Actually not just me, but my family, and by damn will I let him harm them!" With a final determined look, Smith set his horse in motion, immediately speeding down the road with Melody momentarily following suit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Williams' Hospital

_Author's Note:__ I do apologise for the delay, but now for Chapter Two. Do enjoy!_

* * *

"What do you mean 'your family'?" Melody looked to John as they rode through the woods at the end of the latter's streets. "All you have is your brother and he-"

"Okay, I overreacted!" Smith snapped as his horse rode ahead of Melody's, she herself smirking as she forced her own horse to try and overtake his, or at least stay up to speed with him as his next words were drowned by the cantering of their horse's hooves along with the sounds of twigs breaking, stone rattling and dirt flying. Deciding it was best to leave John to his own devices, the rest of the ride was fairly quiet for the pair – that was until they neared the location of the Williams' Hospital.

Trotting to a slower pace, allowing Melody to catch up while giving the duo a chance to talk before they reached their destination, Smith commented in reasonably low voice: "It's not my family, it's just me."

"What do you mean by that?" Melody looked to Smith with concern, slowing her horse to an almost stop as she continued, "I mean, tell me why Saxon would aim his violence towards you? What have you done to him to make him kill so many?"

"Melody, Melody, Melody…" John shook his head to his associate and stopped his horse, hopping off without another word and directing it to a fence by the road, Melody doing the same without a word, obviously waiting for John to continue, to which he only did when the two were walking to the little wooden building a little further up the road. "Saxon is a madman and I'm a private detective, we go back, shall I say, a few years."

"First time I've heard of this" Melody muttered, wincing as she said it and predicting John's immediate response to this.

"You sound like a spoilt brat, Mss Pond… Besides, I know fairy little about your life and I refuse to take offense for things I have yet to know" he looked to her with a smirk this time, fastening his speed as they neared the doors to the small wooden hospital building, finally adding as he reached for the handle, "but I prefer to learn from experience, so I'll let you figure out the rest of mine and Saxon's story… for now."

Leaving Melody in the lurch, John entered the building; it was a relatively new, reasonably dangerous but excellently-staffed medical centre, named after the founder whom had allegedly used every penny of his savings as a professional medical doctor to get the place built. Within of course were only three rooms. There was a main wing, filled with various beds and a few with patients, another room behind a closed door and the entrance hall to which also contained several cabinets of medical supplies, to which John instantaneously walked towards before being almost immediately pulled back by, from what he saw in the reflection on the glass front, a tall, slim, redheaded female.

"The medicines are not to be touched unless signed off!" were the first words uttered by the new female, in a surprisingly strong Scottish dialect too. About to reply with some form of sarcastic remark, John was saved when the Scots woman turned to Melody with a smile, "Lovely to see you, Aunty Mel! I take it this is 'Detective' Smith? Looks a bit young to be someone so professional – tell me Mr Smith, when did you finish school? Last night?"

"Hey!" John moaned brushing himself off, not able to stop his immediate liking for the feisty Amelia as Melody gave her niece a warning look.

"Play nice Amy, we're here to see your father-in-law" Melody muttered as she gave her niece a brief embrace.

John, however, immediately wandered into the main room; calling over his shoulder "Actually I'm after-"

"Excuse me, sir but silence is a virtue!" A kindly man with a long face and an extraordinary nose rushed around an occupied bed toward John and became the second person within a practical minute to drag the Detective away from somewhere important, John himself bemused as he decided to sit in a spare chair in the entrance hall, Melody giving him a Look while Amelia and the new male headed back into the main wing. "I was only going to look for Lady Peri…" John muttered, now sounding like a child himself; something Melody was quick enough to point out with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Perpugilliam Brown?" John turned in the seat to see a middle-aged man with a massive handlebar moustache and short cropped brown hair. "I take it you must be Detective Smith. Good afternoon Melody" he added towards John's feisty associate.

"I am indeed!" John stood once more, moving speedily towards the newcomer, hand outstretched as he made the assumption, "I take it you must be Doctor Williams Senior?"

"Please call me Ruadh!" Doctor Williams stated happily, shaking John's hand with firm enthusiasm, "and please do forgive my son and his wife, but we do have rules."

"That's quite alright" John stated, releasing his hand, "the curious mind can sometimes face the worst of punishments after all, Ruadh" he added with a smile, "but small talk aside, where might I find Lady Peri? Being a survivor of the Saxon case I must find out as much as possible while she's available."

"Well, since we rarely come across such royalty from over the Great Pond she had her own room, so if you would please follow me…" As Doctor Williams lead John away, the Detective indicated to Melody to spark up a conversation between her Scottish niece and her husband, to find out all she could. Meanwhile, the 'private room' turned out to be a cordoned off section of the main and only wing, barriers put up to separate the bed containing the female who was wide awake and curious.

Introducing himself as the son of Constable Smith, it wasn't long before Detective Smith and Lady Brown were in discussion. Doctor Williams Snr quickly left them to their discussion as Smith talked of his late father, the estate left for him after said father's death and his inspiration for taking on cases, such as the current one of Harold Saxon, to which then lead to the related questions. It seemed that the robbery was your atypical one to start off with – horse and carriage held, her men shot and then the masked figure breaking into her carriage to demand her money and jewellery – but then it changed; after claiming her riches and shooting her as she ran for help, he had leant into her and told her a singular phrase to direct to the Detective, and when Lady Peri recounted it for John, it sent a shiver down John's spine.

"What does it mean, John?" her Ladyship asked as John himself stood, the looked of shock he could feel on his face being quickly rearranged to what he hoped would be something nonchalant.

"Not a clue!" he replied a little too quickly, covering up his tracks as he added quickly, "Nevertheless thank you for your cooperation and it's been lovely to meet you once more after all this time, even despite the circumstance. I hope your wounds heal with speed and with the Williams' treatment you shall be on your feet in no time!" Turning away before Lady Peri could reply once more, John practically ran up the aisle between beds, grabbing Melody by the wrists and dragging her away.

Despite her complaints, the Detective didn't say a word until they were back by their horses, both grazing happily. "He means to torture me through my friends and associates!"

"What?" Rubbing her forearm absently, Melody gaped for a second, her mind obviously catching up with the information just presented to her, "You got that from a ten minute conversation with her Ladyship?"

"He told her to tell me: 'Death only comes through those you love'" John muttered, looking around himself suddenly, feeling like he was being watched but seeing no one – not even the William's peeping out of their wooden hut. "I wanted to let you learn of mine and Harry's past but this changes it all; he claimed two people from my past – indirectly but still accountable – but the next one may be someone close, someone like you!"

Melody herself looking around now, it was her time to suddenly drag the detective, pulling him towards a secluded part of the nearby area, just off the road and hidden from view by an overgrown bush, stating quickly and seriously, "Tell me as best and as quickly as you can, John."

Locating and sitting upon an old tree stump, John looked up to Melody who squatted quite perfectly in front of him, eyes wide an unblinking as she concentrated on John's next words. "Harold Saxon and I were neighbours as a child, we lived in Sidarton some fifteen miles from here and just five outside of Bristol, he was always around my home yet I was never allowed around his. Turned out his father had murdered his wife, Harold's mother, and forbade his son from telling anyone, keeping her buried in their basement – something terrible. It wasn't until Harold reached puberty when things turned really nasty; as my father was the local police Constable, Harry disobeyed his father and told mine of the horrors at his house.

"And yet somehow Master Saxon was given bail, returning home and then vanishing. That too was the last time I saw Harold – I was home alone that evening when I heard Master's shouts, I remember running to the door in an attempt to get over to the house but something withheld my body in time to see my old friend and neighbour leave his home, covered in blood. He'd looked to me, his eyes I remember now to be dark and empty. He wasn't the person I knew as a boy; something had snapped within his mind. Of course, he next I heard of him was several years later, having massacred an orphanage in the City and burning it to the ground… and now this." Looking to his feet, running a hand through his hair, John added quietly, "But why at this time?"

"The question is not that" Melody's voice came sharp and clear into the Detective's clouding mind. He looked up as she continued, "You need to ask 'Why is he coming to you through the people you know?' Is it some sick thrill or simply to get as much out of it as possible?"

John stood suddenly, looking to Melody with enthusiasm as he stated, "We need a decoy to catch him!" He looked back in the direction of the hospital, "And I think I know whom…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Target

_A/N: Thank you everyone for giving such positive criticisms of Highwayman's first two chapters, and to those now following the story. I am honestly humbled and have taken all comments to heart while working through the story as I planned it. I can only hope that I don't disappoint._

* * *

"Sir, scouts report that Detective Smith received your message through the Brown woman" a messenger announced into the darkened room.

"Excellent…" the man sat with his back to the doorway, the old house's window boarded up in front of him as his legs rested upon an dusty table, he took a drag from his cigar as his minion waited. When no further information came, and the sound of shifting feet reached the smoker's ears, he called aloud "Are you going to leave or am I going to have to kill you?"

"Sorry, Mr Saxon!" the minion scarpered as Saxon smirked. He took another drag from his cigar, mulling things over as he pictured in his head John's possible reactions to the news – he had always been so bloody sensitive. Yes, it had been a time since he had actually seen John; he had heard about the Detective's father's death in the papers some years ago, remembered debates raging as to whether the famous Constable's two sons would take on and move on up in the police force and then… John vanished.

Yes, that was bad for Harry: John had known about Harold's murder of his father, had seen Harry leave his house that night and never return. True he hadn't handed over Harry (not that anyone would have been able to find him anyway) but there was still the fact that John had the upper hand. He had always had the upper hand on Harold… until now of course.

"I wonder…" Saxon snubbed out the cigar on the table, placing his feet back on the floor as he stood. Was it too early to go out there and claim another of Smith's precious friends? He had had so many cases by now, enough publicity to keep his head above water… so who could he claim next?

"Minion!" Saxon decidedly bellowed, turning his attention to the door as he now leant back against the table, arms folded.

Seconds later the door to the room opened, "Yes, Mr Saxon, sir?"

"Who are Smith's latest associates? To whom did my scouts find him with?"

"He was located at the Williams' Hospital some six miles from here with his current companion, Melody Pond, along with her niece, husband and her niece's father-in-law"

"The 'famous' Williams, father/son duo… Well I suppose he could have done better. But the niece… would she be a regular one to leave on her own, or even with her aunt? It's a possibility. Tell you what, get ready the horses; we shall ride in within the hour" moving forward past his minion, Saxon entered the barely-lit corridor of the old abandoned house, the sounds of his other men down the corridor greeting his ears. He turned back to the minion whom was watching him cautiously. "Well? Horses…?"

Forty-five minutes later, Saxon was charging through the forest, five of his best men in tow as he reached one of his check points. Halting the horse within an inch of its life he suddenly jumped off his steed's back. When his men had stopped and the sounds of the forest reached his ears, Saxon let off a low, loud, wolfish growl. It was met by the sounds of another cry, this time a wolfish howl from the distance. A few seconds later an arrow soared towards the small group and imbedded itself within a tree. Snapping off the wooden shaft, leaving the arrowhead alone, he tipped the thin wooden pole at an angle. A small piece of paper fell into the Highwayman's hand – the shaft being hollow, but strong. Rolling the paper into his hand, Saxon read before looking up.

"I shall ride north alone; the niece was seen entering a carriage singularly. I aim for side-along breaking and entering; you will hold back here and wait for my signal. If I do not return within thirty minutes, you know what to do." With that Saxon mounted his steed once more, not looking back as he kicked the horse into speed, riding quickly and smoothly away from his loyal and pathetic followers.

It wasn't long until he reached the road leading towards the City of Gloucester when he stopped, listening out for the sound of a horse. Looking around he couldn't see anything moving or hear anything coming but knew he was closer to Greater Leadworth from here and by the sound of it, the scout had seen Mrs Williams leaving some time ago, so it was reasonable safe enough to presume that the carriage containing the young woman would be leading to the City instead of the Village.

Riding once more, now up the road toward the city, his decisions paid off when a plain wooded carriage came into view, Saxon speeding up his horse until he was side by side with the vehicle. Timing himself carefully, ignoring anything else, Harry positioned himself side-saddle in the speeding horse, careful not to slip off until he was as close to the carriage as possible, leaping at the last second to cling onto the side of the transportation. Reaching instinctually down to the handle of the door and forcing the entrance open, Saxon slid in and pulled his gun from its holder at the same moment.

He barely took much notice to the redheaded occupant, somehow still looking out of the window and away from him. As Saxon held himself up through the rocking of movement, he said clearly: "Your money and dress, Mrs Williams, and then you can pass on a message to a new acquaintance of yours…"

"I don't think that will be necessary" came the reply in a surprisingly deep and slightly familiar voice, the figure turning to look at Harry with a smirk, "for one I'm not 'Mrs Williams'" stated Detective Smith, moving some red strands of faux hair from his eyes, "and secondly this dress is worth nothing, and I carry no change upon me." With that, Smith leapt at Saxon, the robber too stunned by the stupidity of the situation to register what had happened until John had him handcuffed to the inside door handle of the transportation vehicle.

As the Detective sat back and removed the wig, Saxon glowered at him, growling lowly, "Release me you fool!"

"That really is no way to treat an old friend, Harry" Smith simply smiled, observing the white gloves he had upon his hands, Saxon able to tell that the man was debating whether to remove them or not, and it seemed he decided upon the latter as he continued, "for that was what we were, if I remember. Tell me, Harold, why would such an old and dear friend such as yourself go after my newer acquaintances – surely it isn't out of jealousy?"

He was doing it again – Harold thought as he strained at the handcuff with no avail – John was being so smarmy and full of himself, he had the higher ground over Harold and knew it, damn fine. So how was Harold going to play this, he wondered, what was he going to do…?

"Why would I be jealous of you, Detective?" Putting emphasis upon the last word, Harold positioned himself upon the seat opposite John, a faux smile upon his face, the look presenting a cool and calm interest while within the man was screaming.

"Well if you really cared for the answer, I'd have to say it was simply because I make money… and enough of it to survive, legally" John stated, his eyebrows rising in a comical fashion, as if this was a side topic he would rather get out of the way.

"Huh" Saxon muttered, "if you say so…"

"Needless questions aside, I repeat: Why are you targeting my acquaintances? Surely it can't be to do with your father ten years ago?"

"Leave that bastard out of it!" Saxon snapped before he could stop himself, wincing at his own words as he immediately tried to cover them; "I have many men waiting for my return – they will hunt and kill anything that gets in their way until they find me!"

"Good lord!" Smith exclaimed, irony dripping with every syllable, "You really don't think yourself Robin Hood, surely? Harold Saxon and his Murderous Band of Madmen… then again there is a certain charm in that. Yes, I think that's headline material for when I drag you personally into Scotland Yard…"

"You plan on arresting me then? Risk your little friends back in Leadworth?"

"Oh no, where's the fun in the kill when there's not much of a hunt?" Again the eyebrow raise, a smirk, the arms folded.

"You plan to kill me then?" It was Harold's turn to raise his eyebrows, now genuinely curious towards the Detective's words.

"Kill you? Dear lord no. I couldn't harm a single bone in your body – the reverse of your thoughts towards myself, I am sure – but a phase is a phrase nonetheless and that one does have a certain dramatic quality to it. But I shall ask you one final time though: Why are you hunting and killing the people I know? Is it truly because I know you murdered your father?"

"If that's what you want to believe" Saxon muttered, now getting frustrated at the conversation, itching to get as far away from the carriage and this part of road immediately.

"Fine then… I prefer to find out things for myself rather than have it handed to me on a silver platter. It was wonderful to actually see you again after all these years, Harry" Smith edged towards the half-closed, rattling door of the carriage to which Saxon had entered, placing the red wig back upon his head with a smirk before adding, "Oh, and I lost the key to those handcuffs" before leaping from the door.

"JOHN!" Saxon bellowed, yanking at the cuffs once more, knowing immediately that it was too late and that John was far behind. He began pulling violently upon the handle to the door, forcing the screws out with every pull. So distracted was he at freeing himself, that he didn't even pay attention to the driver, whom too had also jumped from the carriage seconds after the Detective had.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change of Plans

_A/N: I can't apologise enough for my month of absence – I seemly gained something called 'a life' and by God that was terrifying! Nevertheless I have returned with another chapter of Highwayman for my readers to enjoy – I just hope it hasn't been too long and you've all moved on, but in which case have another read-through of the old chapters and enjoy the joys of Victorian Who once more!_

* * *

Laying facing the sky, claiming his breath back, John considered what he had learned from his encounter with Harry. To the average mind one would consider something along the lines 'the man has an ego and a temper' but John had already known that. No, the real facts of the encounter were that Saxon was sensitive towards his father (whether deceased or living), that he also had himself something of a small-army, and he seemed rather intimidated of John. It was quite remarkable really; there was no need of feeling small around simple, average John.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the road from where the carriage had charged off, John looking down his body to see the figure – oddly distorted due to his angle – quickly walk towards him. Putting his head back upon the soft soil, John exclaimed loudly to the figure, "Why must it always end like this?"

"What's that? Saxon still has my handcuffs" the figure had reached John now and leaned down beside him, removing the cap and releasing her long blond curls.

"No… Me on the ground and you lording over me" Smith smiled, finally sitting up as Melody shook her head.

"Since when have I ever 'lorded' over you, Mr Smith?"

"That's 'Detective' Smith to you, misses!" John joked as he jumped to his feet, brushing himself off and looking both up and down the road, frowning.

"You intend to follow Saxon?" Melody asked immediately, having noticed John's concern and looked around herself, their joking already something of the past.

"No… not exactly, but Saxon has himself some murderous followers and they need a signal by which to know he's okay or else they're going to destroy all in their path. Starting with Leadworth…"

"Are you to believe his words?" doubt covered every syllable of Melody's tone as she now looked directly to John.

"I could choose not to and risk everyone in Leadworth being viciously slaughtered by a bunch of hillbillies…"

"Hillbillies?"

"American phrase…" John muttered.

"You've been to America?!" despite the growing situation, Melody sounded in awe at this new information.

"What – you haven't?" Smith shot back, suddenly grabbing Melody's forearm and leading her briskly back in the direction they had originated, "Never mind; since I really couldn't tell what the 'signal' would be, the risk of slaughter will have to be addressed. Be on the lookout Ms Pond, any movement and you run."

"Run? As if…" Melody muttered, freeing her arm from John's grip, looking towards him and noticing the weapon he now held. "When in hell did you get that?" she exclaimed at the pistol resting calmly in Smith's right hand.

"Saxon" Smith muttered, continuing his brisk pace, "I shoot to harm, not kill – not that I even want to do that but should we find one of Saxon's Gang then we can persuade him or her to let the other's know their leader is safe… unless of course Saxon's managed to free himself and gain control of the carriage by now and got a message ahead of us."

"And if he has?" Melody asked of Smith, the caution and slight fear now evident in her tone.

"Then may God himself have mercy upon us all…"

* * *

Rolling out the carriage, landing in long wild grass, Saxon lay catching his breath, anger flooding through his entire body as he waited for the sounds of the transportation vehicle to fade away – to which they did surprisingly quickly. Raising his head to look at his surroundings he knew instantly that he was entirely alone, but also that he had to get in contact with his army before they made the wrong choice – going in and attacking madly and without plan was a disaster waiting to happen. Who knew what Smith had in Leadworth…

Rolling over and jumping up, his hands still restricted by the handcuffs, Saxon raised his palms to his jaw before giving a long, loud, wolfish howl. Waiting a moment and receiving no reply, the highwayman repeated the action, this time receiving a shorter, lower howl in return. Noting the direction, he howled once more, this time three shorter syllables to which were quickly responded to in a code only he and his men understood.

Nodding to himself as he finally felt satisfied, knowing the five he sent with him were to return to his side, Saxon turned to look in the direction the carriage had gone, the tracks embedded within grass and soil easy to follow a short distance to a sudden, deadly drop. Grimacing to himself at the danger he had put himself in, the handcuffs a reminder, he could barely see the wreckage of the carriage below and cursed the loss of a useful horse now that his was lord knows where.

Sitting on a nearby log, overlooking the view beyond the wreckage, he had to wonder at what he had learned from his chance encounter with Detective Smith, how the man had changed over the years and yet how similar he still was. Take away the dress and handcuffs and the two could have been sitting having tea like in the old days. Rolling his eyes at this thought, Saxon hit his knees in frustration – the old days were long gone and so childish to even think of!

Standing suddenly, feeling itchy with the need to do something other than reflect (he hated reflection), Saxon turned and moved back towards the area he had signalled from, deciding to head back to his group instead of waiting around aimlessly. He was therefore surprised and secretly pleased to find His Second in Command waiting by a tree, arms folded and smoking a cigar – the image was laughable had Saxon been in a mood to laugh.

Without saying a word, the Highwayman raised his linked hands, his Second nodding and removing a gun from its holdall around his waist. Raising his arms above his head without a worry, Saxon simply gazed at his Second as the man raised his pistol and shot seemingly carelessly towards the handcuffs. Feeling his arms immediately free from their joint positions, Saxon smirked, holding out one of his hands so as to claim the gun.

"You owe me a shot and now you want my gun?" his Second asked with raised eyebrow.

"You work for me, Borusa so you do what I say. Give me the pistol!" Saxon snarled, not even bothering to work through his request as he moved forward and snatched the weapon from the man's hand.

"Whatever…" Borusa shrugged as reached down and removed another pistol from the holdall, checked it over then replaced it once more with a mutter of "It'll suffice."

"What are you orders?" Another voice commented as four others emerged from the wilderness, the speaker – a female with dark red raggedy hair and a permanent snarl upon her face – seemingly to lead the rest of the small pack.

"We're to all gather back at base" Saxon now addressed her, glancing back towards Borusa, "There I will inform you of information gathered from Detective Smith himself."

"Smith?" Borusa stood to attention, staring now wide-eyed at his commander, briefly glancing at the separated handcuffs upon Saxon's wrist before returning to his apparent laid-back persona, seemingly shrugging it off as he changed tact and addressed the other four, "You heard Saxon, gather everyone and regroup at base!"

As the other four turned back to leave, Saxon grabbed hold of Borusa's arm so as to address the man; "Don't you dare think for one moment that I'm I weak because I was involved in a situation; you may have the strength but by God you do not have the brains and should you ever defy me again you may find yourself facing the wrong end of an army of weapons. Got me?"

Glaring deeply into Saxon's eyes, the Leader was momentarily curious as to what the reply would be before the arm was snatched free and through clenched teeth the man indeed replied, "Yes… Boss." As the man stalked off after the others, Saxon followed moments later, noting to himself to keep part of his concentration alert upon Borusa once more for fear of betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftershock

It didn't take the detecting duo long to get back into Leadworth; the walk surprisingly quiet bar that of a few unlikely wolfish howls to which John secretly winced at, suspecting what they may be linked to. Neither he nor Melody spoke until they reached the village centre, the hustle and bustle of normal people surprising the pair of them due to a local market taking place; food and product sellers crying at the top of their voices for the local and neighbouring villagers to buy their produce.

"So, Saxon's got an army and planning… what exactly?" Melody asked as she speedily followed just a strides' distance behind John, not knowing his direction so playing it safe as they maneuvered through the throng.

"I don't know" came the melodramatic responsive tones of her companion.

"That's helpful!" She replied overly dramatically, John obviously not paying attention as he pushed through the crowd to the other side of the village centre and changing direction. "So where are we going then?"

"I don't know" the reply was exactly the same, as if someone has recorded his voice and played it back to save the effort of the man using his vocal chords.

"Good to know" Melody muttered, realising in fact that the Detective was leading her down the road that directed back to his house. Without thinking things through she whipped out her arm and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to turn around. "Saxon has an army!" She implored, a sudden idea forming in her mind to which she was suddenly determined to see through.

"I know, which is why –!" John had started, Melody immediately interrupting;

"Why we need to go to the police! The whole county has an army of men ready to serve the public and this is precisely the reason why!"

"Is it?" John asked darkly, the tone and phrasing immediately chilling Melody, her thoughts questioned as John continued, "they serve the need of the public, they stop riots and robberies – what about a war? When people are being slaughtered, what will the police do then?"

"They help" steeling herself, knowing how serious and one-minded John could get, she stated boldly, "We'll get to the police and they'll stop the army _before_ the slaughter, before the mayhem, before… everything."

John seemed to contemplate the information provided, ticking things over as he looked into Melody's determined eyes. Realising that the only way for Melody to realise the situation was for her to learn. John seemingly deflated, smiling even as he simply nodded. "Okay, we'll see what the police can do."

Smiling at her accomplishment, Melody grabbed the Detective's arm, leading him back towards the village centre, although this time manoeuvring around the outskirts as they reached a two-storey building, dark blue fronting some aspects, including the lamps around the door, as Melody pushed the wood aside to get within the building.

Smiling behind at a rather morose looking John and shaking her head at his odd smirk, Melody walked up to the desk of the Police Station, a burly man in a dark blue uniform not looking up from paperwork until Melody coughed rather loudly, feeling slightly insulted at the man's rudeness.

"Ma'am?" the police officer asked, looking up with curved eyebrows before glancing behind Melody to John behind, the eyebrows lowering to a more serious expression, not addressing John.

"We have gathered information regarding the Highwayman known as Saxon, in fact we've just come straight back from obtaining him – sadly he got free though" Melody spoke in one long breath, the pride in her voice apparent as John looked to the Sargent's expression to which she must have been blind sighted by.

"Members of the public should not fraternise with known enemies of Her Majesties' Police" the Sargent stated, almost militant.

"Even so, we've met with Saxon and he has himself an army! I suggest very strongly –"

"_You_ suggest? I'm sorry Ma'am but I do not see a badge of Her Highness upon your clothing, you have no say within these four walls."

"I am working along with a Private Detective on Her Majesties' Service!" Melody stated harshly, John wincing at this bit as the Sargent stood suddenly, a smirk upon his face as he nodded in John's direction.

"He's working for her is he? Did you do a full check before signing on the dotted line? I'm sorry Miss but we cannot help you, especially if associated to traitors such as Smith. I thank you for your concern though but once Saxon is caught then we cannot follow the direction of a mere woman" sitting back down again, the Sargent bent meaningfully over his paperwork, Melody literally speechless as she looked between the man in blue and the Detective until the latter grabbed her arm with a soft "Come on…" and lead her from the building once more.

Neither spoke until they were at the Smith family front gate, John having decided that Melody needed time to process the information the Sargent had provided her with. Well, that and the fact that he didn't want to go into _that_ aspect of his life anyway – he had moved on since.

About to open the gate, the cry of Melody demanding him to wait actually caused the Detective to wince, immediately spinning around to see her fuming red face. "You're rogue?"

It was an odd question, almost like a statement, as the man had presumed a question regarding his past or even why the Sargent had said what he's said, but instead _that_… Melody was odd at times.

"It depends on your aspect of the term, but I suppose on the broader sense: Yes, I am indeed rouge." Realising that he needed to get this out of the way as best and as quickly as possible, Smith turned to properly face his associate, folding his arms and waiting for the next question… which didn't come.

"Okay… Well, what are we doing here then?" Melody pointed towards the house, John looking in amusement and bewilderment towards the woman at the sudden change of conversation.

"Erm… oh yes! I need to make a telephone call!" clicking open the gate, he allowed Melody to pass by, although she stopped just in front of him, disallowing him to actually move or close the gate.

"A tele-what?!" she simply asked with a raised eyebrow and a confused smile.

"A tele_phone_ – it won't be released to the public for another few years which means that there's only a few others with such devices and makes things so much easier. So if you would please make your way to the house we can then set things in motion to which the police would never even dream of!"

It seemed to work as Melody winked at him before striding back toward the blue front door, it opening before she got there as the Smith manservant greeted her with a smile. Placing a hand upon the man's shoulder, John spoke to his manservant quickly and with ease, "Melody and I have left our horses near the Williams' Hospital, you know what to do."

"Asking the servants to do your dirty work, how rather rude of you" Melody joked from the top of the staircase as the other man immediately left through the front door, Smith looking up to her with a shaking head as he too sprinted up the steps and directed the woman to a room directly left from his office, revealing a similar décor within a smaller room and an odd metal object placed upon the desk.

"That's a tele-whatsit?" Melody questioned, moving towards it and about to touch it before Smith pulled her hand away.

"It is indeed and an extremely rare and expensive piece of equipment so if you wouldn't mind treating it with care…" moving around the desk to his chair, the Detective removed a large cone from the top of the device, moving his mouth towards some sort of circular disc and pressing a button. Believing dead silence to be the way of this odd device, Melody looked to the few other objects within the room, atop some shelving and marvelled at the things: oddly shaped vases, strange boxes and something associated with the police…

"Hello?" Melody jumped at the sudden noise, looking over to John as he spoke into the disc, "This is John Smith. Yes, I need to speak to Miss Shaw. That's correct, Elisabeth Shaw… Thank you." There was a pause, and a second later, "Hello, Liz! Yes, I need to ask in a favour, well several actually…"


	6. Chapter 6: True Allies

Melody waited with patience as Smith spoke into the telephonic device, seemingly passed on from person-to-person as he went from the likes of Shaw, to Grant and even to a Tyler. She was therefore pleased when he finally placed the cone of the thing back to its original position next to the disc by which had been speaking into and looked back up at her with a grin.

"Well that's sorted!" he exclaimed jovially, leaning back in the chair and running a hand through his lank black hair.

Melody looked on with curiosity as she decidedly asked; "But _what's_ sorted? How did all… that" she indicated the telephone "help with sorting out Saxon?"

"Sorting out Saxon'? We're not some sort of postal service!"

"You know what I meant!" Melody snapped with annoyance at the man's vagueness, moving closer to the table to show she wasn't going to stand for it this time.

"Okay, okay, well those were my friends at the Front; they owe me a few favours, like I said, and this helps us even the score. Of course it was a big favour on my end to get the telephone in the first place, to be honest, but I still call that a gift."

"…the Front?" Melody asked, folding her arms and cocking her head. "Do pray tell me what this new thing of yours is."

"Thing? It's not a thing! Since when have I ever had a thing? No, this is a thing that's been about for ages, over twenty years to be precise and I've been at the helm – well, I mean I've been… well, I was there at the creation with Her Majesty herself. Nice lady might I add! Although lacking soap… No, this is an army; not _the_ Army, but at least _an_ army, put together especially for this type of thing."

"So it is a thing!" Melody laughed harshly, Smith smiling at this as Melody added, "but what exactly is _this_ precise type of thing? Capturing a criminal?"

"No – tracking, finding and capturing a madman and his own army. It's what they're paid to do you know and why I'm even here now."

"So does that explain why you're rogue?" Melody changed tact suddenly, hoping the altered course of conversation would startle a response from the man. When no reply came bar a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he interlinked his fingers, Melody tried to verbalise what she had now learned with what she actually knew: "okay… so you worked for these 'Front' people, managed to grab a few favours and then, what left? Started this 'detective agency' but never officially signed off so became rogue?"

Still Smith didn't respond as he leant back in the chair, the smirk constant upon his face until he finally replied, "If that's what you want to believe…"

"So that's a yes then?" Melody asked with a smile as she walked back from the desk to observe the odd objects upon the shelves to her left.

"If you want to believe that" he practically repeated before adding quickly; "Don't touch that! You don't know what it is or what it does!" as Melody reached for, then removed her hand from, some odd black sink plunge, she looking back to the Detective with a curious expression before shrugging.

"Okay then" she stated a sigh and looked to the telephone, "what next?"

"Next?" Smith stood suddenly before heading around her and towards the door, "Next is time for tea!"

"Time for… Hang on!" Melody, flabbergasted at the odd response, ran after Smith whom was already on the staircase calling for his manservant, "But there's a Highwayman on the loose and an Army on the way – and you want tea?"

"Of course I want tea! Never been a best time for tea! Come along Pond and join me in the hot brew; it's always good to stimulate the brain, get you thinking widely and positively, besides, being cooped up in that small room for so long…"

"What?" Melody asked as the man's voice faded away, now following him into the large dining room, wooden-chic decorating the place as bookcases took up all the walls what weren't doors, windows or arches. Taking a place on the two-seater flowery chair as Smith collapsed upon a large red-leather-lined armchair, Melody waited as the manservant placed a silver tray containing two flowery cups and an equally flowery tea pot before asking, "So where are we meeting these 'Front' people?"

As Smith took a sip from more most flowery of the two cups, he contemplated the reply, waiting for the irate Melody to take a sip from the other cup until finally replying, "For a start, their full name is 'Her Majesties Defensive Front' and when you address them face-to-face you will have to call them such – I just call them 'Front' out of sheer rebellion. Oh! And don't forget to salute. Everyone deserves a salute, except for me of course – who'd want to salute little old me?" he winked as he took another sip.

"And that answered practically nothing to what I asked" Melody stated sarcastically as she placed the cup down with a shake of her head and a smile, "but nevermind, I assume I'll find out soon enough."

"But to answer your question anyway," Smith stated as he gulped down the rest of the scalding hot liquid without even a wince, "the Plana Temple, just ten miles down the road; a half an hour journey via horse and carriage and a rather nice place, albeit crumbly and dangerous. And before you ask, it's that location because it's the current base of operations for the Front– or at least it will be when they arrive there… speaking of which!" Jumping up suddenly and almost practically throwing the cup back upon its saucer, the Detective called out for his manservant once more.

"Idris? Your manservant's name is Idris?" Melody asked as aforementioned man entered the room with a bow.

"Wilfred Idris, yes" Smith stated, adding, "You've known me for how long and you didn't know ol' Wilf's name? He's been serving my family for… How long is it now, Wilf?"

"Long enough" Mr Idris the Manservant replied, Smith smirking to both the man and Melody as he patted the former upon the shoulder.

"Good man! Now, we require a carriage to the Temple, you can drive but we need to leave in say, oooh, five minutes ago…."

"Wait, five minutes ago?!" Melody asked, as Mr Idris bowed out, "But we've been having tea! We needn't have had it should we have needed to leave before we started…"

"Nevertheless it did clear my mind and besides, why make an entrance when you can be late?" Smith smirked yet again with a wink, now leading her through the kitchen and out into the stable where several horses, along with Melody's own, stood eating some hay. By the entrance stood a small blue, wooden carriage attached to another horse, this one too grazing on some hay.

As Mr Idris took his place upon the driver's side, Smith opened the door and indicated to Melody, "Ladies first" he was grinning.

"Why is there a lantern atop this carriage?" Melody asked as she slipped within, Smith too looked up to the top of the blue box where a lantern stood securely perched.

"One can't have decorations these days, Ms Pond?" He enquired, taking place opposite her within the vehicle and closing the door himself.

"It makes this thing look… I don't know, unfitting" Melody admitted with contemplation.

"Decorations don't have to look pretty – remember that" Smith simply stated, thumping upon the wall to indicate that they were ready. There was a cry from Mr Idris and then the carriage lurched, their journey beginning.


End file.
